I don't miss you at all
by Enyia
Summary: non, ce n'est pas une traduc! POV Harry sur fond de Norah Jones... Pour le "poetry" c'est car la chanson l'est! R&R pliz!


_I don't miss you at all…_

_Als rebonjour tout le monde. Voila un petit one shot qui me tiens très à cœur. J'ai envie de l'écrire depuis une semaine et … je trouve seulement le temps de le faire… als que je pars en Angleterre demain ! Voila ! Au programme le blabla habituel puis la fic ! _

_BIZOUX !_

_Disclaimer : Ni l'histoire ni les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent ni même la chanson dont je m'inspire et que j'utilise, _I don't miss you at all_ de Norah Jones, moi je ne suis que la liaison entre ces deux merveilles… Snifff_

_Note : ceci comme vous l'aurez sûrement compris est une song fic. De plus c'est une fics Yaoï donc si ça vous plait pas : bye bye ! cette fic est en fait un POV d'Harry… je le dis juste au cas ou…_

_Note 2 : je tiens à m'excuser auprès de ma béta, ma Siuki d'amour, à qui je n'aurais pas fait lire cette fic en premier comme le veut notre accord… Siuki si tu lis ça, je m'excuse very very very bcp plein ! Bizoux !_

* * *

_As I sit and watch the snow_

_Falling down_

_I don't miss you at all…_

Je suis là, assis sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, dans un couloir, et je ne sais même plus où exactement. Triste, je regarde dehors. Tu n'y es pas. Il neige. Et le parc est magnifique. J'aime quand il neige, ça me rappelle ta peau. Je dois avoir l'air lamentable. Mais peu importe… Je ne pense pas à toi. Non, tu ne me manques pas.

_I hear children playin', laughin' so loud_

_Don't think about your smile…_

Un nouveau coup d'oeil dehors. Juste comme ça, au cas ou. Mais non tu n'y es décidément pas. Oh, bien sûr, il y a plein de monde. Des gryffondors, des poufsouffles, des serdaigles et même, même quelques serpentards… Tous ils crient, ils jouent, ils rient… Mais moi je ne rie pas. Car toi, tu n'es pas là. Non, je ne pense pas à toi, ni à ton sourire. Tes sourires. Tu as des milliers de sourires différents. Et mon préféré c'est celui que tu as en dormant, le vrai. Mais peu importe… Je ne pense pas à toi. Non, tu ne me manques pas.

_So if you never come to me_

_You'll stay a distant memory…_

Tu n'es pas là. Et je te hais pour ça. Et pourtant… pourtant je t'aime tant… Je sais que tu es là, quelque part, dans ce château si froid… Et je te hais pour ça. Mais je t'aime tellement… Et tu ne me viendras pas. Alors il me reste mon souvenir. Mais peu importe… Je pense à toi. Non, tu ne me manques pas.

_Out my window I see lights going down_

_Your dark eyes don't haunt me…_

Le soleil se couche. Le spectacle est somptueux. Je voudrais partager avec toi la vue du parc baigné de bleu et de mauve alors que la l'envahit. Je voudrais voir la lueur d'émerveillement dans les yeux. Celle que je suis seul à voir. Car il faut t'aimer pour la voir. Et je t'aime mon amour, je t'aime. Je veux voir tes yeux d'orage. Mais peu importe… Je pense à toi. Non, tu ne manques pas.

_And then I wonder who I am _

_Without the warm touch of your hand…_

Oh… Comme j'aimerais que tu sois là… Ta présence m'est vitale… J'aime sentir cette aura qui t'entoure. La chaleur que tes yeux me procurent quand j'y vois cet éclat. Celui du désir. Mais peu importe… Je pense à toi. Non, tu ne me manques pas.

_And then I wonder who I am_

_Without the warm touch of your hand…_

Oh… Et tes mains d'habitude si froides qui se réchauffent quand elles m'approchent. Et j'y pense. Mmh je les sens presque… non je ne suis rien sans elles. Sans elles qui me dirigent si souvent le soir. Et qui me guident. Oui, qui me guident vers le bonheur. Mais peu importe… Je pense à toi. Non, tu ne me manque pas.

_As I sit and watch the snow _

_Fallin' down_

_I don't miss you at all…_

Et la neige tombe de plus belle. Eclairée par un faible rayon de Lune, elle tourbillonne. Comme je te voudrais ce soir. Et je sens ton parfum. Doux. Suave. Envoûtant. Et je sens tes lèvres caresser mes lèvres. Caresser mon cou. Comme elles sont douces et chaudes. J'ai les yeux clos de peur de briser ce doux rêve. Mais je sans tes bras qui m'entourent. Et qui m'emportent. Mmh comme j'aime quand ils m'emportent. Mais peu importe… Je pense à toi. Non, tu ne me manque pas…

_I don't miss you at all_

_I don't miss you …_

« Draco… » Je murmure ton prénom. Car mes yeux sont ouverts et tu es là. Tout près de moi. Et je ne peux m'empêcher de le murmurer. Ni de rire. Ni de sourire. Car je t'aime. Et tout m'importe… Je pense à toi. Non, tu ne me manques pas. Car tu es là.

_At all…_

« Je t'aime »

« Je t'aime mon ange … »

* * *

Voili voilou. un petit OS en toute intimité... Oui je me suis fais plaisir et alors... pour celles qui ne connaissent pas la chanson filer me l'écouter... c'est magnifique. j'en suis tombée amoureuse! bon vous savez quoi faire et sinnon c'est le petit bouton violet en bas à gauche... si vous savez... oui voilà celui là! et bien cliquez dessus et comment pliz!

BZOUX!


End file.
